Come Clean
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: Having a, not so un clean roommate Hermione begins her journey for the right boy.
1. Default Chapter

Come Clean  
  
Hermione changed quickly, for she was to attend a qudditch game with Tiffany, her dorm mate, she was all ready 10 minutes late, but Tiffany was a person who could easily keep her self busy. Tiffany was a sweet girl, very beautiful, she took after her mother and aunt, two famous twins; as Ron called Tiffany she was some what like the girl next door.  
  
Tiffany rushed into the room, "Hermione 'Mione, how could dare you take an hour to get ready for a qudditch game, we both know you never take this long."  
  
"I know Tiff, I am sorry. I woke up late; my shower ran a little longer then normal, I happened to fall back asleep, and then I couldn't even find my self a proper outfit. Well now since I am ready, and it looks like Princess and Fefe have been fed why don't be leave?"  
  
"Ok, well after the game we can just sit in the stands and talk for a little, but then we have to come right back here get changed into better outfits then leave, remember that Lavender has been trying for ever to get a group of children to come meet to play truth or dare; she claims a group of Slytherins shall show."  
  
"Slytherins? Well, Lavender is one hard worker."  
  
"You bet." Tiffany laughed at Hermione, moving a lock of her golden blond hair in front of her face; brushing it aside she happened to catch a glance of the clock, the game had all ready started, "Hermione!"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Hermione put her hand over her mouth as Tiffany grabbed the other and ran. They seemed to be running for ever till the entered the Gryffindor seating towers. Ron had been saving their seats which made Hermione feel extremely awful for being so late, "Look Ron, I am so sorry. It is my entire fault, don't be upset with Tiffi."  
  
"No it is ok girls; you are only like 15 minutes late any way. Well sit down." Ron just starred forward, he was not even going to see what lame bull shit Hermione had to feed him.  
  
Tiffany sat down next to Ron, over the 2 years she had gotten to really known him, and they had become very good friends. It had been colder then she expected it to be so she slid her arm in his and put her head on his shoulder, "It is dreadfully cold out here right Ron?"  
  
"Oh yes, it is. You must be freezing, would you like my Scarf Tiffi?" Ron had always loved it when Tiffany touched him. He had always had a sexual attraction to her ever since they met, but he wasn't sure if he should tell her or not.  
  
"Oh no, I will be fine. Don't freeze your butt off for me Ronald Weasley. But thank-you for that gracious offer, I wove you Ron, you are my bestest Fwend!" Tiffany kissed his cheek, and then laid her head back down on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Tiffany, you are my bestest Fwend!" That was another thing he liked about Tiffany, she was different, she was from America and didn't talk like the other girls there did, but she was none the less a sweetheart, it seemed she was more of a sweetheart.  
  
After the game Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Tiffany sat around, doing pretty much nothing.  
  
"When can we do something, I am bored, and not to mention FREEZING!" Tiffany never liked to complain, and had always hated complainers, but she thought maybe they didn't know the temperature or something.  
  
"Tiff is right, why don't we all shower and get changed then meet each other before we go to the game of truth or dare?" Ron thought by agreeing with Tiffany she would catch onto his hints that he liked her.  
  
"Sounds good to me, how about you Hermione?" Harry stretched his arms out as her yawned.  
  
"Sure." 


	2. The Truth Be Told or The Dare Be Done

Truth Be Told or the Dare be Done  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione on the bean bag, she had been wearing one of Tiffany's outfits; the outfit had brought to his attention that fact Hermione was a very well shaped person, but not one soul at the school beat Tiffany's body; but he wasn't into that big of boobs and as so he was instantly very interested when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hello Harry, how might you be feeling tonight sweetheart? Think this may be some fun?" Tiffany placed her gentle hands on Harry's shoulders as she sat down right behind him; she moved a bit of his hair as she folded her legs back, and moved her head over to see him better.  
  
"Oh I am fine Tiffany. I guess I mean, I get to watch a group of other children completely embarrasses themselves..." Harry laughed as he replayed the words in his head, kids embarrassing themselves on their own free will.  
  
Hermione starred at Tiffany; she realized the girl may have been affectionate, but did she have to always go that far? To Hermione is seemed as if maybe in a past life Tiffany was s stripper or some type of 3 dollar whore. The way she acted with Harry and Ron was the way she acted with every boy; as if they were her boyfriend, but when she mentioned it to her she just claimed guys felt better that way.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I am a little late. Just a bit busy; so here let me get the lights..." Lavender entered the room, starring at all the kids who showed up. Draco Malfoy had even come, to her extreme surprise he was seated behind Tiffany. She then thought about that for a moment and decided that was a stupid statement, Tiffany was well...Tiffany.  
  
"Well let's get the bloody game on with, shall we?" Ron grew irritated, that had been happening to him quite a bit lately, maybe it was some stress related fact or what ever.  
  
"Yes can we please Lavender, if you want I will got first." Tiffany pulled out the pony tail she had had in, revealing her beautiful golden blond hair. She took her hand and messed around with it to give it that, playful look; she then sat her chin back down on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"OK, why don't you start this?" Lavender looked straight at Tiffany, she wondered if Tiffany was dating Harry; wasn't a possibility when she kept it going in her mind, Tiffany wasn't much of a relationship type, when they had talked a few days ago Tiffany explained she hated relationships because of a previous one she had been in.  
  
"Ok...who shall my first victim be?" Tiffany sat up straight; her back was a little bit achy from the night before, maybe she had slept on one of her many stuffed animals; Hermione had always questioned the stuffed animals like they were very odd; remembering that Tiffany looked at Hermione, "I think I shall choose, 'Mione."  
  
"Oh, me; um I guess ..." She thought for a moment, Tiffany al ready knew all of her secrets so no point in saying truth, but Tiffany could give her an outrageous dare; wait what was she thinking? Tiffany would never PURPOSELY humiliate her, "Dare."  
  
"Oh...since I owe you for that time you spent at my summer beach house last year, I think I shall give you the one you game me. I will come with you for this, but you are to leave this room and snog with the first person you happen to come across."  
  
Hermione's jaw just dropped, she didn't think Tiffany remember when she gave her the same dare at a party of Tiffany's over summer break. She arouse from her seat, so did Tiffany, they both went for the door and left the room. Thank goodness that it was a male student she had come across, or else she was doomed.  
  
"That was timeless, sorry my dearest Hermione, but I had to get you back. Now let's get back to the others, I am sure they are just waiting eagerly to whom you were mackin with." Tiffany patted her friend on the back as she grabbed the door handle.  
  
Ron laughed as Hermione came back in; she looked as if she was ready to barf up what ever scraps of food she had picked up earlier.  
  
"Oh, very funny Ron; well my turn to pick some one, so I choose...Ron." Hermione glared at him evilly, waiting for his response.  
  
Ron could feel a drip of sweat run down his forehead, he wondered what she was going to dare him, but was even more afraid of what she would ask him if he said truth. Finally he made his decision which he was able to mutter out softly, "Dare."  
  
Hermione could feel her lips curl when she heard him mutter out those four letters. She was going to give him both, "Ok, knowing you and seeing you enough to know, you still haven't even snogged a girl, so choose a girl and you get yourself, what Tiffany was talking about, Seven minutes in the nearest closet. Lavender, would you please find me one for the two?"  
  
"Sure Hermione."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, they both knew who he wanted to pick but he was afraid. But every eye was starring at him, so he had to pick, and fast, "Tiffany..."  
  
"Well we have a winner. Come now you two, you have some business to get done with; seven minutes worth of business." 


	3. The Truth Be Told or The Dare Be Done

Truth Be Told or the Dare be Done 2  
Tiffany stood from her seat, she had been asking her self why he picked her the whole way over to the closet, as she was about to enter she looked back at Draco who smiled at her, it made her feel a tad bit awkward, she hardly knew the boy, only from stories Harry would tell her, and maybe a word or two they spoke to each other over the years.  
  
Ron looked at Tiffany, it was as if he just realized he had more then just a crush on this girl, but he didn't understand why he had to be standing in tiny ass closet to realize it, "Um..."  
  
"Oh my, I didn't actually think Hermione was telling the truth about this, but the girl has been known to not lie too often." Tiffany laughed as she looked at Ron, she smiled a little then took his face with her soft, delicate hand; she pulled him in, kissing his lips with her freshly glossed lips. Massaging his lower lip she put her hand on his ass just to see how he would react; of course it came back positive by him giving his tongue up to her for free roaming.  
  
"Times up you two, you are allowed out." Hermione's voice rang in the small closet, almost as if she was using a loud speaker.  
  
Tiffany pushed Ron out before her, she opened her compact up and checked her make-up; perfect, like always. She pulled her shorts down a little more, and then fixed her shirt and hair before she exited the closet; she seated her self behind Draco, not any where near Hermione, Harry, or Ron.  
  
"OK, well um; Harry, what is your choice?" Ron scratched his head as he began to think about Tiffany, he began to wonder if she was great at sex, if she had all ready had it before, how nice she looked naked, not realizing his grow erection the girls began to giggle.  
  
"Ron, maybe you should listen to Harry now, and leave you're little um fantasy world." Hermione managed to get out through her giggles with other girls.  
  
"Oh..." Ron felt his cheeks turn bright red; he looked at Harry quickly hoping he would get everyone off the subject.  
  
"Um, truth." Harry couldn't help but wonder what on earth was Ron thinking about; maybe Tiffany...most likely her or Hermione.  
  
Ron quickly thought the first word that appeared in his mind was sex, "Well now you being the famous Harry Potter and all how many girls have you had sex with and what are their names?"  
  
Harry felt a little flushed he had only had sex once in his seven years there, a little embarrassing, actually very embarrassing, "One, and she happens to be in the room."  
  
"I said names Potter."  
  
"Tiffany Ashleigh Caramela."  
  
A pause took over the whole room; no one seemed to know what next to say. All attention was then brought upon Tiffany blushing like crazy; her cheeks seemed to be redder then Ron's hair.  
  
That was it Hermione thought. That was why Tiffany seemed a little too nice to Harry, they had sex. But why hadn't Tiffany told her that; and why hadn't she told her that her middle name was Ashleigh.  
  
"Well...Lavender, truth or dare?" Harry had to break the unnerving silence, he couldn't stand the stares. Why did everyone stare at him as if that was the one thing he should never have done, it was a one time thing in their 6th year, he knew she was into him like that any way.  
  
"Um...Dare" Lavender bit her lip.  
  
"Run about the corridors singing that you would suck Dumbledore's cock any day, in your little skanky linguine that we all know you wear." It may have been a tad bit perverted, but who gives a shit, it was truth or dare. He didn't bother watching her, he trusted she would do it and about 10 minutes later she came back, redder then Tiffany, if that was possible.  
  
After she slid into her clothes she looked at Tiffany, "Tiff, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." She wasn't too happy at the moment. She knew exactly the next words to come out of Lavenders mouth.  
  
"Well how many boys have you had sex with dear?" Lavender smirked as she saw Tiffany's eyes drop.  
  
"Well if you all must know so badly. Let me count this...hmm I think I would have to say 10 here and 9 back home. But most of those were before year six here."  
  
Draco was interested when he heard her answer. It was about the same as him. He waited around for her after the bloody thing ended; it was very pointless only one person dared him to make-out with Lavender, that little slut wanted more, but like she even deserved his second glace, let alone a snog. Tiffany has been leaving last of all the girls, but stupid Potter had been talking to her. Her hair was a gorgeous color of blond, he normally never noticed that about girls, but it was true, she wasn't just hott, she was more. Finally after stupid fuck Potter left he had some time to talk with her. 


	4. Do I Know You?

Do I know you? "Um, hello? Do you need anything sweetheart?" Tiffany looked up into his gaze, nearly loosing her balance. His eyes were amazing, she seemed to get lost in them, and she went to say words but just ended up licking her lips incapable of anything else.  
  
Draco moved closer to her, not speaking a word to her. As if they could speak telepathically; he went to put his hand in her hair, she put hers on his, he went to put his other on her face, and she put hers down first. Growing tired of the little game, he leaned in and kissed her deeply.  
  
Tiffany took well to Draco kissing her, he wasn't one to beat right around the bush, he got down to his point and just simply slid his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Hermione gasped to find Draco and Tiffany now on the couch, as Tiffany calls in, mackin on each other. She didn't expect to see Tiffany with any one, she hadn't seen her kissing some one like that since, year 2 or was it 3, and she had epically not thought it was going to be with Draco, "Ahm."  
  
Tiffany sat up quickly, it was Hermione, standing right there in the doorway watching her and Draco, "Hermione, oh my gosh. Well come now we better get going, I have to feed Fefe and Princess before I end up collapsing!"  
  
"Sorry to have interrupted, I just was wondering what you were up to, and you are the only person who knows how to pick out the perfect outfit and I just wanted your help for tomorrow.  
  
"Why, thank you Hermione that was very kind of you." Tiffany having all ready been up by now quickly moved her self to Hermione, took her hand, then ran out.  
  
After they had taken for ever to get to their room Tiffany sat down on her be and looked up at Hermione, "So, I am guessing everyone thinks I am a...slut..."  
  
"Of course not everyone Tiff...just go to sleep on it, you will feel better." Hermione tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"Look, Hermione. I don't think I will sleep right now. Maybe just read or something, but you know why I am so upset?"  
  
"You were mackin with our rival house like leader?"  
  
"No, but thank you for adding that weight onto my shoulders..."  
  
"Sorry, well what then?  
  
"The fact I don't even know myself any more, I guess your sense of life goes with your virginity, I guess that is why you have a good life."  
  
"Real sweet, you are very lucky I was the one who found you two, you know Ron was so upset when he found out about you and Harry last year."  
  
"WHY DOES ANY CARE ABOUT HARRY AND ME HAVING SEX LAST YEAR?!"  
  
"It was just a surprise; to us all. You didn't even tell me! Me; I thought we were like best friends."  
  
"It was when you, Ron, and Harry were fighting, but I was fighting with you about some outfit, so I just never told you because it never came up again."  
  
"OH..."  
  
"You know what else has gotten me like dumbfounded? The fact I was just making out with Draco..."  
  
'Yeah, that is another puzzle piece added to the puzzle of your life Tiff."  
  
"I think I will just go to sleep, now that I think about it that may be best for me."  
  
"G' night Tiff." Hermione turned on the sink and washed her hands off before sliding into her bed and fell a sleep.  
  
Tiffany woke up, she had the weirdest feeling cross her body, she just suddenly stood up, but her brain had never sent signals to her legs to move, not even a slight bit. She began to walk towards her dresser, but again she had no memory of her brain telling her body parts to move. Now on her own she began to pick out a pink skirt and white blouse, but then what ever had taken its power on her, took it again and made her pick up a black and white plain skirt she bought with some muggle friend when she was younger. What ever it was kept controlling her movements, making her pick out odd outfits, she would never wear. When she went to apply her make-up, in the mirror she saw herself apply her daily amount but when she changed quickly and looked back, she was different. Her pink eye shadow was now black with grey around, she had way to much eye liner on, lots of mascara and her hair had black streaks in it, she looked down to see a 1-2-3 kit to streaking your hair sitting on her bathroom counter, she then looked down at her clothing, before when she thought what ever was controlling had left she had changed into the pink but now she was wearing the plaid rippled skirt, with a white blouse, a tight grey vest with a weird symbol on the side, high white knee high stockings, and three inch heeled shoes. Tiffany was overcome with fear, her hair had been half up in braids in a bun with some braids purposely coming out and the read of her hair was down. Walking out of the room was another action she couldn't control; she went to her first class of the day Potion; since she had slept in to late to have any breakfast. 


End file.
